


All The Smiles You Never Knew You Gave Me

by SleeplessNightWithPhan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, M/M, Panic Attacks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessNightWithPhan/pseuds/SleeplessNightWithPhan
Summary: Soulmate!AU where Dan is surrounded by people who have found their soulmate, and he can’t help but feel like he will never meet his. (But let’s be honest, we all know he will)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote for Dan And Phil Secret Santa on Tumblr. It's been up for a while now, but anonymously. Anyway, here ya go.
> 
> I would like to thank my dog, Foo Fighters and Bastille for keeping me company while writing this. 
> 
> Also, I’m not a native speaker, so yeah.

Warmth. That was the first thing Dan felt when he woke up. But not the good kind of warmth that makes you feel satisfied and happy, like you’re safe and protected from everything. No, this was a suffocating warmth, like he was being wrapped in a blanket that was too thick, making you feel like you can’t escape.

Funnily enough, the reason to him feeling too hot was the same reason other people felt the good kind of warmth: the presence of another person next to him in the bed.

He couldn’t remember her name (the fact that he felt like taking home a girl with him instead of a guy might be an indicator of how much alcohol he had consumed the previous night), only that she wasn’t too hard to convince to go with him, and that she fell asleep right afterwards. She was currently lying with her head on Dan’s chest, breathing slow and humming barely audible. It was a happy, up-tempo melody that was repeated over and over again. Presumably her Soulmate Tune.

Only it sounded nothing like Dan’s Tune.

Dan lived in a world where everybody had a simple melody in their head, one they’ve been singing ever since they were old enough to be able to sing. These short pieces of music were called Soulmate Tunes. Some people had a very up-tempo song (like the girl lying next to him), others had a calm, relaxing one (Dan was one of those people). Nobody could quite remember when they first heard their melody, it had just always been there.

These melodies served only one purpose; to find your soulmate, the one person who you would be compatible with in every way, the one person who was meant for you.

You see, the melodies in people’s head were never a standalone piece. There was somebody out there whose melody would be a perfect match for yours, either following or preceding it. Together, they formed a melody that (like his mom explained it to Dan once when he was 9) “just feels right. You get this deep-rooted feeling to start singing along, the combination of the two melodies sounds like coming home, like happiness. You just know when you hear it.”

The fact that Dan woke up next to somebody who’s melody didn’t match his, wasn’t new to him at all. He was a 25-year-old man, he had needs. And as long as he hadn’t find his soulmate, he would just go out sometimes and pick up somebody willing to come home with him and help him with those needs. Simple as that.

Or at least, that’s what Dan liked to tell himself.

In reality, Dan hated the fact that he still hadn’t find his soulmate.

He hated how empty and alone he felt when his parents began singing their tune together. He hated how happy his best friend, PJ, would seem when he heard his girlfriend singing their tune. He hated how even his 16-year old cousin had already find his soulmate.

Sometimes, he wouldn’t even believe there was somebody out there for him. It rarely happened, but it wasn’t unheard of that somebody just never found their soulmate. Or maybe his soulmate had died.

(It was usually when his mind started to contemplate those ideas that he would go out and take someone home with him. He just needed to feel loved for a while).

The girl he took home yesterday - was it Lisa? or Luna? he couldn’t remember- had apparently disappeared while Dan was lost in thoughts, hadn’t left her number (they never do), so he decided to just get out of bed and go take a shower.

Dan’s apartment was –if we’re being honest- pretty crap, barely worth the name ‘apartment’. It had one bedroom, a bathroom and an area that served both as a kitchen and a lounge, and all of those rooms combined were the size of what some people considered just one room. The walls were dirty, the floors creaked everywhere, the heating was broken more often than not, and there was a weird smell that Dan tried (but not quite managed) to cover up using scented candles.

But hey, it was home to Dan. And with his job as a store clerk, he was barely able to afford this place, let alone anything better.

*****

After he had dinner (cheap microwave dinner, he wasn’t in the mood to do any proper cooking) he left to go down to the shop he worked at. It was one of those 24 hours a day shops, and having no life whatsoever, Dan usually requested to be put on the night shift, since it paid better.  It also had the extra benefit of being quieter with very few customers, so he could just read a book all night long.

That was exactly what Dan was doing when he heard the bell that hang above the door chime at about half past 11. He watched as a man walked in, smiling shyly at Dan before grabbing a basket and disappearing behind one of the shelfs.

Dan had to admit, he was used to people who were less attractive entering the store. The guy seemed a few years older that Dan, presumably in his late twenties. He had black hair that was swept in a fringe across his forehead. His skin was pale (he most likely didn’t see the sun all too often) and his bright blue eyes were framed by black glasses. Add black skinny jeans and a blue button-up shirt and you could say that Dan would have already walked up to him and started chatting him up, were he not at work.  

Instead, Dan settled on watching him going down the aisles until he made his way to the check-out.

“Good evening sir, were you able to find everything?” Dan asked him while ringing up his purchases (a deepfreeze pizza and a bottle of Ribena).

“Y-yes, no problems finding anything, thank you.” The guy spoke softly and shyly.

“Ok, that will be £4,48 please” The guy didn’t really seem up for conversation, so Dan decided to just leave him be, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

He watched as the man reached into his pocket, only to start looking a bit panicked as he reached into his other pockets.  Dan heard him swearing under his breath before noticeably starting to get a bit upset.

“Uhm… it seems as though I’ve left my wallet at home. I’m so so sorry.” He said, seemingly starting to have trouble breathing.

“That’s not a problem at all, how about you just go get your wallet and come back? I’ll keep your purchases here while you’re gone. OK?” Dan proposed, trying to calm the man down a bit.

“Yeah… I’ll go do that…” The man noticeably had trouble breathing now, and when he tried to walk out of the store, he had to hold on to the counter, seemingly not able to stand on his feet anymore. He had also started to tremble.

“Sir, is everything alright?” Dan asked, already knowing that it wasn’t. He walked around the counter towards the man, and helped him stay upright.

“I won’t let you walk around like this, how about you go sit in the back for a bit until you’re feeling alright again? My name is Dan by the way.”

“Yeah… Ok… Thanks... I’m Phil.” the guy managed to say between heavy breaths, seemingly not able to argue in any way.

*****

Dan had no idea what to do, but he knew that the man was in no condition to walk around like that. While guiding him towards the small kitchen in the back, he managed to tell his co-worker to take over the check-out for him while he stayed with Phil until he felt better.

By the time they made it into the back, Phil’s breathing difficulties seemed to have gotten a bit less bad, even though the trembling hadn’t gotten any better. Dan let him sit on a chair and pulled up another one to sit next to him. He had read somewhere that you could help people with a panic attack (which he assumed Phil was having) by letting them breath in and out with you, so that’s exactly what Dan did.

“Just focus on my breathing, you’re doing great. Breathe in. Breathe out. In. And out. That’s good, keep going.”

After a while, Phil had calmed down enough so that his breathing was almost normal again and he had stopped shaking. He looked up at Dan and smiled gratefully.

“Thank you very much, and I’m sorry for freaking out like that. I was feeling a bit on edge the entire day already, and me forgetting my wallet was just too much for me to handle today.” Phil’s voice sounded a bit raspy and rough, but still quite pleasant to Dan’s ears.

“No problem at all, you don’t need to apologise. Would you like something to drink? I can get you a glass of water?” Phil nodded at his request, and Dan went to grab him something.

That’s when he heard it. A soft, calm string of notes that was repeated over and over again. A beautiful humming that stirred something deep inside Dan’s chest.

It made him think of the apple cake that he and his mom used to make when he was still a boy, the smell filling up the entire house. It reminded him of when he used to take the family dog for a walk in the woods nearby their house when the trees were emptying their branches, colouring the ground different shades of red and yellow and brown. It reminded him of late-night conversations with his friends in high school on the patio of whoever was hosting the party they were currently at, a faint smell of cigarettes making it a tad more difficult for him to breathe.

It filled him with warmth, the good kind of warmth. It made his chest feel like it wasn’t big enough anymore to contain his fluttering heart, it made him feel like he was about to ascend into the air, being weightless and without any worries.

It made him feel like he was at home.

It took him a minute to fully realise why he was feeling like this, but when he did, it all made perfect sense to him.

Phil was humming his Soulmate Tune. And it matched Dan’s Tune.

He was pulled away from his train of thoughts when he felt cold water streaming onto his hand. He was still filling up the glass, which was starting to overflow. Quickly, he turned off the water and emptied the glass a bit so he could carry it to Phil without making it spill everywhere.

Was Phil really his soulmate? Could he possibly be lucky enough to have this beautiful man be his perfect match? Dan was a bit skeptical, so he decided to not tell Phil just yet. Maybe he was just getting desperate enough to be imagining everything.

“Is that your Soulmate Tune you’re singing?” Dan asked innocently while handing Phil the glass.

“Yes, it is. I usually sing it to myself when I’m feeling distressed. It always manages co calm me down.” Phil spoke with a soft smile on his face.

Dan felt a bit defeated. The only reason it would be able to calm him down is that he had already found his soulmate and it made him think of them. Of course, it was too good to be true.

“Does your soulmate usually help you through these attacks?” Dan decided to not show his disappointment, and just keep talking to Phil for a bit. It wasn’t like he wanted to go back to work anyway.

Phil giggled a bit. “I haven’t exactly found my soulmate yet, to be honest. But just the thought of there being somebody out there who is perfect for me in every way is usually enough to comfort me. They have helped me through so much already, even without me having ever met them. The fact that they exist is enough for now. And you know, good things come to those who wait.”

This made Dan feel a lot more confident about how he was feeling. Phil seemed to be a perfect balance for Dan, who tended to overthink everything. The idea of Phil being his soulmate didn’t seem that impossible to him anymore.

And when Phil continued to hum his Tune, Dan, in a sudden burst of confidence, decided to sing his own Tune right after it. Very softly at first, afraid it might not be Phil after all, but when he saw the way Phil’s face lit up, he started singing with more and more confidence.

It wasn’t until he felt Phil embrace him in a warm hug, that he realised he was crying. He just felt so happy that the universe had blessed him with the man currently holding him in his arms.

They both just held on to each other until Dan had stopped crying. Phil brushed Dan’s fringe away from his eyes and wiped away a stray tear that was still making its way down his cheek, before starting to caress his cheek.

“I knew that patience would be rewarded” Phil said with a smile on his face, and that’s when Dan knew for sure.

It was him. Dan had finally found his Soulmate.

And what an amazing soulmate it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I've also got a Tumblr over [here](http://sleeplessnightwithphan.tumblr.com) :)
> 
> And the link to the original post is over [here](http://danandphilsecretsanta.tumblr.com/post/155589924522/all-the-smiles-you-never-knew-you-gave-me/)
> 
> Thank you for stopping by ^^


End file.
